Tequila Night Out
by LadyDemolition
Summary: RPF! The Glee cast is partying in London. Chris had a bit too much tequila and we all know what's going on when this happens.


"ANOTHER ONE! ANOTHER ONE!", Chris was squealing happily, the whole cast standing around him, handing around tequila shots along with salt and lemon slices.

Yes, Chris was 21, he could finally go out with his friends and party like he was supposed to be years and months before.

He quickly learned what alcohol did to him, especially what kinds did what exactly.

Chris knew now that he wouldn't really get drunk when he drank beer.

Vodka would make him feel depressed and gloomy.

Wine was fine so were any kinds of cocktails but he had never tried tequila before and oh what he had missed out on.

He loved the way the shots were done.

Lick, drink, bite and repeat.

It was bounding and fun and exciting.

The salt tickling on his tongue, the alcohol burning down his throat, the sourness of the lemon cleaning out the bitter aftertaste of the liquid.

This night it was official...

tequila was magic and just did things to him he'd never imagined.

"ANOTHER ROUND!", Lea screamed and Chris already felt the dull feeling in his head and his lips became numb but he didn't want to stop.

He was 21 after all.

He was allowed to experiment and cross lines.

"Fuck it!", he thought to himself, greedily taking the glass, sucking on the soft skin between his thumb and indexfinger, looking up just to find Darren's eyes staring back at him, sparkling in the dim light.

He kept glancing at him, trying to fight the urge to look away.

The cloudy reddened hazel eyes burning into his ocean-blues.

"Fuck you.", he thought and went for it.

He teasingly run his tongue up the thumb of his other hand since he was kinda shaky and some of the tequila started to rinse down his arm.

Chris watched as Darren's eyes followed his movements, he grinned contently and Darren turned his head quickly when he noticed that Chris knew exactly what he was looking at.

There always was that tension between them, both men could tell but Chris wasn't kidding himself.

Darren was straight supposedly but he was also very flirty and Chris couldn't help but be a young gay man.

And hell he would lie if he said that Darren wasn't gorgeous but still, he was also his best friend and his coworker.

_'Straight!', _it popped up in his head.

The word was echoing so he quickly pushed it aside and focused on his shot again.

Normally he would curse himself to stare back at the older man like that but the alcohol clouded his mind so he felt like taking a chance.

After the next round Chris noticed that Darren was gone.

He sat on the table where the girls were sitting, along with Mark and Kevin.

"Guys!", he yelled, getting their attention. "Where did Darren go?", he asked, his voice high and breathless.

"I have no idea, don't care, COME SIT WITH US!", Ashley pulled him down next to her.

Chris drummed his fingers on the table nervously.

"We're in fucking London! Can you believe it!", Amber shrieked, pulling him out of his trance.

"Well actually I can!", Chris slurred, earning some questioning looks.  
>"Didn't I tell you? I'm 100% sure that I, Chris Colfer am the 7th in line for the British throne!"<p>

Amber cracked up along with Lea and Jenna, earning an angry glare from Chris.

"I'm serious!", he complained, sipping on his Tequila Sunrise.

"THAT'S AWESOME DUDE!", Mark exclaimed, high fiving the other man, trying again when they failed.

No, eye-hand coordination really wasn't their best quality right now.

"What makes you think that though?", Amber asked, a giggling Lea resting her head on her shoulder.

"What makes me THINK that? Girl I'm sure! I mean look at me! I'm dead pale and I obviously was always interested in the royals so there must be some kind of connection! And I just really love England, I love speaking with a British accent and hell I just know ok?", he was getting louder slamming his hand on the table.

Ashley snickered, patting his back.

"We know sweetie. I'm sure you'll be king one day.", she said and Chris nodded frantically.

"I will, I promise and I'll make you all...I don't know yet but don't worry! I won't forget about you, you're going to be royal too I swear!", they all chuckled ordering another round and Chris smiled to himself contently before carrying on with his conspiracy theories, cracking them up all over again and earning understanding nods from Kevin and Mark while he rambled.

"Also...Harry Potter is British and you know how much I love him so obviously...wait...speaking of Harry Potter, where the hell is Darren?", he asked again, looking around. "He sure would agree with me on this! I'll go find him!", he said before leaving the table, nearly tripping over the chair.

"Should I come with you?", Lea asked worryingly but Chris just waved his hand.

"No! No! It's fine! I'll be back!", he assured them before he stumbled out of the room to find Darren.

He didn't even know why he was doing that but the alcohol in his bloodstream told his consciousness to shut up already and just go for it.

"Ok then Colfer...", he thought to himself. "Just go find Darren!"

He looked around, the cold air hitting his bare arms but he was still feeling all warm and lightheaded because of the tequila.

And there Darren was, sitting alone on a bench, his head hanging low.

He looked off, like he was lost in thoughts, nervously biting on his lower lip.

"Darren!", Chris yelled. "Why are you out there? COME ON! I need your support in there! You're Harry freaking Potter! So get your ass in there ok?", he didn't overthink what he was doing at all.

It all happened way too fast.

He took Darren's hand in his, trying to pull him up but he wouldn't let him.

Chris sat down on his lap, again not thinking, taking Darren's head in his hands to force him to look at him.

"What's wrong? Why so grumpy Dare?", he asked, his eyes fixing with Darren's and Darren just stared up at him.

His eyes sparkling, golden, slightly cloudy from the alcohol and Chris just couldn't help himself.

He felt a knot in his chest and stomach, a slump in his throat and when Darren opened his mouth slightly to speak he crashed his lips into his.

Kissing the older man hungrily like he wanted to so many times before.

Kissing Blaine wasn't enough, it wasn't what he wanted.

He wanted to kiss Darren Criss.

It was different, he could tell.

His lips weren't as soft as Blaine's, his stubbles scratched against his harshly, it was more needy than tender but still, it felt right.

Way too right.

Chris pulled back when he noticed that Darren was actually kissing back.

"Shit!", Chris muttered, getting off of Darren as quickly as his drunken senses let him.

He flinched when he felt Darren grab his arm.  
>"Chris...", he whispered. "I - I need to talk to you. And I guess you already know about what."<p>

"Fuck...I knew I shouldn't...I'm a guy, you're straight. I get it. I have a dick and you're not into that I'm sorry I shouldn't I-"

"Stop rambling!", Darren pulled him back on his lap and Chris could swear he felt something hard press against his thigh but no! He shook his head, he was drunk.

Who was he kidding?

"Chris...", Darren said again, his voice raspy and low and Chris felt like his heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

"I want you...shit I've wanted you for so long.", he nuzzled his nose into Chris's neck.

"Did I pass out? I passed out didn't I? I - I didn't just make out with you out of the blue and I'm not sitting on your lap and oh -", he let out a soft hum when Darren started kissing his neck.

He moved his head a bit to give Darren more space.

The older man was nibbling on the soft pale skin, earning soft gasps from Chris.

Chris didn't know what he was doing, tequila really did strange things to him so he started rocking his hips into Darren's slowly, rolling and thrusting, making the other man gasp hotly against his neck.

Darren was hard and so was he.

They were also in public but Chris didn't even notice.

This was all about Darren and him.

He let everything else behind, every thought and every doubt.

All he could think of was how good Darren's lips felt, how his tongue would slip into his mouth gently, sliding against his, softly sucking on his lower lip but Chris wanted more.

The younger man buried his hands in Darren's hair, gripping the dark curls firmly, pulling him closer.

He deepened the kiss, sped up the hard rolls of his hips and Darren would moan into his mouth quietly.

"-UYS! GUYS!", they broke away when they heard Mark calling.

Chris didn't get up Darren's lap, he only stilled his hips, leaving Darren whimper at the sudden loss of friction.

"C-Chris...get up!"

"No, Darren. I don't give a fuck if he sees us...he probably knows already, just like everyone else.", he whispered.

"A-are you sure?"  
>"Fuck Darren, I really don't want to deal with this right now. I'm drunk. I'm 21. I'm supposed to do stupid things. I'm supposed to do what I want.", he muttered, looking right into Darren's eyes.<p>

He saw how Darren's Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed hard and nodded.

"You're right. I just...I don't want you to regret...this. If he doesn't see us we can still pretend it didn't happen. It's between us then, no one will ever know and we can go on like we used to."  
>"But I don't want that!", Chris blurted out, regretting it for a second.<p>

His eyes were gleaming, cloudy blue and kind of pleading.

Darren's eyes flickered away.

"Y-you don't want more do you?", the younger man asked quietly.

"I do Chris...fuck...I really do. I just...I'm not...you know...this is new for me ok? I've never - never really felt something so strong for a man before...not more than deep friendship you know? I kissed guys yeah but never - never because it was romantic or sexual but this...", he looked down to where Chris's and his hips met. "This is new...better...I - I really want this to happen Chris, I really want you. Not only for tonight because we both had too much to drink but because I really care about you and..."  
>Chris didn't let him finish, he just crashed his lips into the other man's again.<p>

"FUCK!", they broke away quickly when Mark's voice echoed through the empty street.

"Holy shit! Criss Colfer is ON! I FUCKING KNEW IT! FUCKINGHELL! I KNEW IT!", he cheered and giggled, slumping down on the bench next to them.

"I'm sorry, I know you're busy but damn I should've known it! Chris was asking where you were the whole fucking time man. Lea wanted to help him find you but shit now I know why you didn't want her to join you! Oh god I can't believe it, Colfer just wanted to get some.", he broke out into laughter.

Chris was blushing slightly.

"At least he doesn't mind.", Darren shrugged, his hands still resting on Chris's sides, squeezing softly.

This was definitely different, his body wasn't soft like a girl's body.

He felt muscular and firm and Darren loved it, he wanted more of it.

"Are you kidding! I always said you guys should get married dude! I mean...you are both nerds and act like an old couple anyways so why not?", he chuckled, shaking his head. "This is gold!"

Chris let out an annoyed sigh. "What did you want in first place?", he asked, raising one eyebrow at Mark, his fingers unconsciously playing with the little curls on the back of Darren's head.

"We're heading to another club so if you guys want to come with us...but you know, I understand if you want to...go somewhere else.", a huge grin played on the older man's face.

"Gosh, why are you so weird?", Chris asked, shaking his head at Mark.

"I just like seeing two of my best friends happy you know? And I like being right. So are you joining us or what?"  
>Darren smiled at Chris and he could see Chris's eyes sparkle, he didn't even have to say anything.<p>

"I think we had enough.", Darren finally said and Mark laughed again.

"Yeah, thought so. I'll just tell them that. Don't worry, have fun guys. See you tomorrow!", he patted Chris's shoulder while getting up, going back inside.

"Finally...", Chris exclaimed, attacking Darren's mouth again.

Darren pulled away after a few seconds, trying to catch his breath. "W-wait...let's get a cab first. I don't want to waste any time.", he groaned when the other man sucked in his earlobe, nibbling softly.

"Chris...I'm serious."  
>"Sure..."<p>

"No, that's it! Let's take this somewhere more private!"


End file.
